Rosa Sangue
by Maresia
Summary: O que leva um homem a correr desesperado ao encontro da morte? O que sente um homem quando a solidão é a sua companheira fiel? Qual é o pensamento de um homem quando vê o seu mestre e pai cair morto com o seu sangue envenenado? O que roubou o sorriso do belo rosto de Albafica de Peixes? POV Albafica


A vida voa do meu corpo, como as pétalas das minhas rosas voam ao sabor do vento, leves como plumas. Uma névoa escarlate ofusca os meus olhos manchados de sangue, o meu sangue. O meu corpo está pesado como uma enorme pedra afundando-se num imenso oceano de dor e sofrimento. Todos os meus ossos foram quebrados, o meu rosto habitualmente bonito e elegante está completamente desfeito, sujo de sangue, lama e suor, estou irreconhecível. Todavia, o meu estado corporal pode estar imerso em destruição, mas, nada nem ninguém conseguirá apagar do meu espírito a minha vontade de lutar.

Olho em volta, estou só, completamente só, na verdade sempre assim estive, eu, a solidão e as minhas rosas. Com um valente sobressalto compreendo, o meu adversário Minos de Grifo, um dos poderosos e cruéis juízes do Inferno, deixou-me aqui entregue à minha má e indigna sorte, partindo para a aldeia que tanto amo, Rodório. Tenho que me levantar, tenho que proteger os aldeões, tenho que zelar pela segurança do santuário, tenho que restabelecer o meu orgulho estilhaçado por aquele maldito. Sinto um grande calafrio de terror e vergonha, ao longe o cosmo maligno de Minos faz a sua aparição lançando pânico, agonia e tristeza no ar. Não posso ficar aqui entregue à minha dor sufocante, tenho que me levantar!

Um raio de esperança e força vem em meu auxílio, penetrando bem fundo na minha alma profundamente arquejante. Finalmente ergo-me, deixando o cenário pintado de um vermelho brilhante e venenoso.

Caminho com dificuldade, o meu corpo lateja horrivelmente, tenho a sensação que o chão está coberto de faíscas incandescentes e vidros aguçados que perfuram o meu espírito. Os pensamentos dançam na minha mente, dançam uma coreografia inquieta, revoltada e inserta, como se Minos tivesse levado para longe de mim a capacidade de raciocinar. Atena, a aldeia, eu próprio e o meu querido mestre e pai Rugonis, tantas imagens saltando em minha frente, tantas formas abstractas barrando o meu caminho, tantos gritos de pânico a sufocarem o meu coração.

O meu destino foi traçado quando eu era ainda um inocente bebé. Fui abandonado no jardim repleto de belas e perigosas rosas. Fui acolhido por um homem gentil, humilde e bondoso, que sempre me tratou como um filho de sangue. O tempo passou e eu cresci feliz e saudável na companhia do mestre Rugonis e das nossas amadas rosas. Aos poucos e poucos comecei a desenvolver as minhas capacidades de cavaleiro e aperfeiçoei uma habilidade que já nascera comigo, imunidade ao veneno mortal das flores com quem partilhava a minha vida. Porém, aquele dia ainda pesa dolorosamente no meu peito, o dia em que eu matei o meu querido pai com o meu sangue maldito. Espero que algum dia me possa perdoar. Desde esse dia a infelicidade reina no meu coração. A minha escolha estava feita, seria para sempre uma rosa solitária. Eu não tinha o direito de submeter mais ninguém à maldição tenebrosa do meu sangue. Algumas lágrimas caiem pelos meus olhos azuis misturando-se com o sangue que cobre o meu rosto transfigurado.

Uma nova explosão de cosmo vem ao meu encontro. Tento apressar o passo, porém o chão está cada vez mais quente e aguçado. Não vou desistir, eu não posso desistir.

Talvez a minha atitude de ter vindo aqui, ultrapassar aqueles com quem partilho o destino, aos olhos de alguns pareça egoísmo, superioridade ou até mesmo soberba, no entanto nada disso é verdade. Provavelmente apenas levarei para o outro mundo a culpa de ter colocado os meus interesses acima dos interesses e do bem-estar de Atena e do Santuário. Mas, eu não me arrependo, eu tinha que vir proteger a vila que tanto amo. Espero que algum dia Atena me possa perdoar. Espero que algum dia os meus companheiros possam compreender a minha atitude.

Finalmente o caminho dá-me tréguas. A aldeia de Rodório está bem diante dos meus olhos manchada de pânico, destruição, gritos, lágrimas e dor. Um brilho sobressai naquela imensidão de trevas indestrutíveis, um brilho que eu tão bem conheço. Alguém contra todas as minhas expectativas veio em auxílio da povoação, alguém partilha os mesmos sentimentos do que eu. Olho com mais atenção, aquela armadura não deixa dúvidas, é o Carneiro dourado que protege com afinco a primeira casa.

Uma rosa negra salta da minha mão trémula, ferida e quase inútil, cortando as cordas que seguram a vida de Shion. O meu fim já está pintado no céu azul.

Finalmente as borboletas da morte separam a minha alma do meu corpo seco, sem uma única pinga de sangue. A escuridão apodera-se finalmente do meu espírito, uma mão quente, paternal e serena segura a minha, o meu mestre veio-me buscar para que juntos façamos o caminho da morte.

Tombo, mas comigo levo gravada no peito a certeza de que todas as rosas voltam a florir mais fortes e poderosas do que nunca. A felicidade inunda o meu espírito por fim consigo aceitar quem sou.


End file.
